


New in Town

by Jennart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Discord shenanigans, Fluff, Other, baking with pinkie pie, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennart/pseuds/Jennart
Summary: Upon moving to Ponyville, Y/N meets Pinkie Pie who shows her around town. During the tour, strange things start to happen when a peculiar draconequus shows up. Who will Y/N choose to spend the afternoon with? Multiple endings, polyamorous included!Warnings: NoneSquicks: Unsanitary Cooking?Genre: FluffAll of my reader inserts are gender neutral!





	1. Introduction

There was a new pony in Ponyville. If there was anything Pinkie Pie loved more than meeting new ponies, it would have to be introducing that new pony to the town and all her friends.

“Over there is Lyra, and that’s Octavia- Oh! That building there? I had the best birthday party there for Cheerilee! Berry Punch had a little too much punch and climbed on the roof, and she ended up falling through!” Pinkie Pie’s babble was interrupted by her own snort. “Don’t worry, she’s okay. I think.”

Y/N followed the party pony around town, hearing all sorts of stories about what had gone on where and when. They had met some nice ponies, and Y/N was glad to know that not all ponies in Ponyville were as hyper as Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie continued bouncing around Ponyville until an unusual sight stopped her in her tracks. The pony following closely behind the party pony ran right into her with an ‘oof.’ Looking over the shoulder of Pinkie Pie, Y/N saw what Pinkie had stopped for. In one small corner of Ponyville, tucked away into a quiet corner, there was a pink cloud.

Pinkie trotted over without a second thought, standing right underneath as the cloud began to rain. Pinkie Pie opened her mouth as chocolate milk fell from the sky. Y/N looked up in awe: the light reflected through the clouds, shrouding the whole area in a layer of pink. Y/N’s thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

“DISCORD! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NO COTTON CANDY CLOUDS!” Princess Twilight Sparkle flew by in a hurry, heading towards the center of the pink glaze. Y/N looked over towards Pinkie Pie, who was still thoroughly enjoying the chocolate milk rain, and decided to walk towards Princess Twilight Sparkle to find what unicorn was the cause of the magic disturbance.

Upon walking forward, Y/N noticed a strange creature, hidden in shadow. Princess Twilight was very angrily yelling at the creature, stomping her hoof on the ground repeatedly. With a snap, the creature made the clouds disappear. Y/N heard Pinkie Pie sigh sadly but was too distracted by the creature in front of them. He was an amalgamation of many creatures, and to be honest, he looked a bit scary. Y/N took a step back, right into Pinkie Pie.

“Oh! I can tell what you’re going to ask. That’s Discord! Don’t worry, he is nicer than he looks,” Pinkie said. Y/N gasped as Pinkie Pie pushed them forward towards the strange creature and the angry Princess. Y/N dug their hooves into the ground to no avail, Pinkie Pie was simply too strong.

“DISCORD! TWILIGHT!” Pinkie Pie shouted, “I HAVE A NEW FRIEND TO INTRODUCE TO YOU!!!”

Y/N relented. It was much too late to turn back now, both pony and non-pony looking right at them.

“Uh… Hi,” Y/N started quietly. “My name is Y/N. I just moved here,” Their nervous eyes were trained on the ground.

“It’s nice to meet you Y/N. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and this here,” The pony nudged the large creature next to her, “Is Discord.”

“A pleasure!” Y/N recoiled as a large clawed hand snapped before giving them a rose.

“Oh… thank you. It’s nice to meet you both,” Carefully taking the rose in hoof, Y/N placed it behind their ear.

“My, my. You sure found a polite one, Pinkie,” Discord appeared behind Y/N, stretching over them completely to look them in the face.

With a snap, Discord was over by Twilight once more, leaving Y/N breathless. Without a moment’s hesitation, Pinkie took Y/N by the hoof.

“Come on! Let’s go to Sugarcube Corner!” Y/N didn’t have a chance to respond before they were tugged along by the pink pony. “I made cupcakes!!!” She sung as the pair headed closer to the candy-covered building.

Opening the door, Pinkie bounded inside followed closely by Y/N. Upon entering, Y/N saw that Discord was already inside.

“Hello, Discord,” Y/N walked over to him while Pinkie Pie ignored him completely, opting to stuff her face with cupcakes instead.

“Hello, darling,” He snapped his talons and appeared on the table in front of them, barely larger than the cupcake he was trying to eat. Pinkie looked up when Y/N giggled. Pinkie hopped over, a tray of cupcakes bouncing on her head.

“Y/N! You haven’t eaten any cupcakes!” Pinkie placed the plate on the table, nearly squishing Discord.

“Hey!” Discord said. It was obvious he wasn’t mad, just annoyed. With another snap, he was back to his normal size with one of Pinkie’s cupcakes in his hand. Just before he took a bite Pinkie Pie yelled.

“HEY! Those are for Y/N!” Pinkie stomped her hoof.

“Fine…,” Discord snapped once more and the cupcake appeared on the tray again, but there was a bite mysteriously missing from it and a speck of frosting on the edge of his mouth. Y/N barely contained a snort before pushing the bitten cupcake back towards Discord and another towards Pinkie.

“Cupcakes are always best when shared with friends,” Y/N said with a smile as they grabbed their own treat before taking a bite.

“Aww! That’s so sweet!” Pinkie Pie swallowed half the tray whole. Discord tossed his up in the air and prepared to catch it before a smaller Discord flew out of his mouth and ate the cupcake whole, even though it was entirely as big as he was. Y/N laughed at their antics.

“Hey! Hey Y/N!” Pinkie Pie said, “Want to help me bake some more cupcakes?”

“Actually,” Discord interjected, floating his way between Pinkie and Y/N, “I was hoping to take Y/N for the rest of the tour of town. You missed quite a few places, Pinkie Pie,” He gently tapped Pinkie’s nose.

“Well?” Discord asked, “What are you going to do?”


	2. Bake with Pinkie Pie

“I think I’ll help Pinkie Pie. We did eat all her cupcakes, after all,” Y/N said.

Discord scratched his chin, “I suppose that is fair. I’ll see you around, Y/N!” He laughed before popping away.

“Okay!” Y/N had no time to process his leaving as Pinkie Pie was already pulling them towards the kitchen.

It wasn’t long before Pinkie Pie was covered in flour. Y/N had managed to dodge most of it, luckily, instead opting to gather ingredients and helping Pinkie measure things properly.

“A pinch of this, and a dash of this!” Pinkie Pie bounced around the kitchen, tossing everything in a large bowl. “La la laaa LA,” Pinkie sang as she mixed. Looking up, she suddenly froze before laughing.

“…What?” Y/N asked.

“You have flour on your nose! You look RIDICULOUS!” Pinkie laughed, nearly falling over.

“Hey! That’s not very nice. Anyways, you are completely covered in it, Pinkie Pie.”

“Ah,” Pinkie Pie took a breath. “You’re right. I meant RIDICULOUSLY ADORABLE,” A pink hoof came up to brush the flour off Y/N’s snout. It was gentler than Y/N expected. Opening their eyes, Y/N was face to face with a determined Pinkie. She had her tongue sticking out, trying to get all the flour off. Y/N couldn’t help but laugh. Pinkie was trying so hard to get all the flour off them but was oblivious to the mess covering herself.

“You know…” Y/N started, “I wouldn’t mind baking with you again.” Pinkie Pie smiled.


	3. Tour with Discord

“I think I’ll go with Discord. I have some things to get in town,” Y/N said.

“Okie dokie lokie! But come back soon, okay? I’ll have more cupcakes!” Pinkie Pie waved as Y/N walked out the door, a floating Discord in tow.

“So,” Discord began, popping in front of Y/N, “Where do you want to begin? Is there anything you need?”

“I need to stock the kitchen. Could you take me to the market, please?” Y/N asked.

“As I said before, you are simply too polite. It’s adorable,” Discord placed his hand over his heart, an oversized tear in his eye. Y/N just laughed. With a snap, the pair was in the market. Discord watched as Y/N talked with all the shopkeepers, picking up what they needed. Y/N was careful to be polite and not make a mess of the merchandise.

“Y/N is too cautious,” Discord mumbled to himself, “Let’s see if I can make them loosen up!” He snapped his fingers and was in front of Y/N once again.

“Have everything you need, dear?” Discord asked.

“Yes. I just need to drop it off at home and then we can continue the tour,”

“No need!” Discord snapped and the bags full of food were gone. “I had something else in mind,” with a wink and a snap, Y/N and Discord were no longer in Ponyville. Looking around, Y/N saw that the pair was in an old timey diner.

“What are we doing here, Discord?” Y/N asked, head tilted to the side,

“Well,” Discord started, leaning on a booth, “I figured you were tired from moving. What better way to perk up than to eat?” Y/N slid into the booth.

“If you say so,” Y/N’s tummy interrupted them with a growl. Discord chuckled at Y/n’s blush. He snapped and another him appeared, but with a waiter’s outfit on.

“We will both take the special,” Discord said to himself. After their meal arrived and was eaten, Y/N stood up.

“Thank you for the meal Discord,” He didn’t miss the content smile on their face. “You’re really fun. Maybe we can do this again sometime?”


	4. ...Both?

“…How about both? You are so nice, I wouldn’t want to make one of you sad,” Y/N looked down, a small smile on their face.

“Of course!” Discord wrapped Y/N in a hug, his long body wrapping all around them.

The group started with making cupcakes. It wasn’t long before flour was everywhere, and Discord had turned half of the cupcakes into living creatures. It was chaos, but Y/N didn’t mind. It was fun. Pinkie couldn’t stop looking at Y/N, their smile brightening the room. Discord kept doing small tricks to awe Y/N, each one soliciting its own adorable reaction that he loved to see.

The group was tired by the time the cupcakes were done and frosted. Discord snapped his fingers and the group was in Y/N’s home.

“Ah, sorry! I haven’t had time to finish unpacking yet,” Y/N nudged one of the many boxes that was on the floor. Pinkie didn’t hesitate to pick up one of the boxes and open it.

“Oh!” Pinkie Pie said, holding up a sweater, “This is so cute!” Y/N took it from her and put it in their closet. Coming back into the living room, Y/N saw that all of the boxes were gone and the room was decorated perfectly. Discord was tiny once again and sitting in the teapot on the table, and Pinkie was lounging on the couch, fast asleep, a loud snore coming out with every breath. Y/N laughed while they picked up the teapot with Discord in it. They poured him into a teacup before carrying him over to the couch. Looking down at him, Y/N spoke. “Thank you so much for being with me today. I had a lot of fun. I won’t ever forget this.”

Discord was big once more as Y/N settled down across from Pinkie. “Well then, we simply must do this more!” He laughed as he stretched and settled along the top of the couch, languidly placing a paw on top of Y/N’s head.

“I would love that,” Y/N said, already drifting off to the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am currently working on crossposting all of my work from tumblr. This was originally written 10/5/18.
> 
> All of my reader inserts are gender neutral! If you find a grammar or pronoun error, please tell me so I can correct it! Requests are always open.


End file.
